Azkabán
by Enchanted Crown
Summary: Oscuridad. Dolor. Frustración. Eso era todo lo que había en Azkabán para Sirius Black, y fue todo lo que hubo en su vida durante doce años. Esta historia participa en el Reto Offscorse de junio: Colores y emociones del foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR)


¡Hola! Bueno, aquí vengo con una pequeña historia hecha para el **reto** **Offscorse de Junio: Colores y emociones de el foro El Escorpión Que Coleccionaba Rosas (EEQCR) **La dinámica consistía en escoger dos números de diferentes listas (una de colores y otra de emociones) y bueno, a mí me tocó el color **Negro** y la emoción **Frustración**.

Quiero dedicar este fic a: **Lauchyar, **que cumplió años hace poquito (¡Feliz cumpleaños de nuevo, linda!) y a **Suave-Primavera **porque sé que ama a Sirius. Y también a todas las chicas del EEQCR, a las que amo :*

**DISCLAIMER: **Todo lo que conozcan pertenece a Joanne Rowling. El resto es de mi loca cabecita. La imagen es de midnight-risu. La pueden encontrar en Deviantart; todo el crédito a ella.

Creo que ya dije todo. Espero que disfruten.

* * *

Llevaba doce años encerrado en esa negrura. Doce años de infierno, de oscuras celdas, oscuras barras, y oscuros dementores. Todo tan negro como su apellido, como su familia, como el crimen por el que estaba allí. El crimen que él nunca habría cometido, ni aunque de ello dependiera su vida.  
El crimen que lo hizo perder a su mejor amigo, a su verdadera familia.  
El crimen que había cometido otro de sus amigos.

El crimen por el que él estaba pagando.

Esto era lo que más le molestaba. No tanto sufrir la presencia de los dementores, ennegreciéndole el alma mucho más de lo que Azkabán por sí mismo lo hacía; sino el que lo creyeran tan traidor. Él podía ser un rebelde, un bromista, un dolor de cabeza, todo lo que quisieran; pero lo cierto es que no era un traidor. Por eso estaba tan frustrado.

Porque a Sirius Black poco le hubiera importado podrirse en Azkabán hasta la muerte, con tal de que la familia Potter estuviera viva y feliz. Pero no; James y Lily habían muerto, y todo por culpa de la asquerosa rata que Pettigrew era. _Ese cobarde e infeliz_, pensaba Sirius, _si tan solo hubiera sido la mitad de lo Gryffindor que decía ser, al menos se habría entregado. _

Pero no. Peter no lo hizo, y ahora Sirius pagaba todo eso, con la frustración a flor de piel, llorando cada día, recordando el cadáver de sus amigos, y el pobre Harry solo en el su cuna. Sirius recuerda tenerlo en sus brazos una última vez, arrullarlo mientras Hagrid preparaba todo para llevarlo quién sabrá dónde. Él, Sirius, se había ofrecido a criarlo, pero Albus Dumbledore tenía otros planes para el pequeño. Por eso el Gryffindor dejó marchar a Hagrid, convencido a hablar con Dumbledore al día siguiente.

Pero nunca pudo hacerlo.

Porque pocas horas después, estaba siendo conducido a Azkabán, sin derecho a un juicio para probar su inocencia. Y en cierta forma él entendía que fuera así, porque él hubiera deseado lo mismo para Pettigrew, el verdadero culpable del crimen.

Había otra cosa que le quitaba el sueño a Sirius, y esa era precisamente Harry. El niño, que debía tener casi trece años ahora, era su ahijado, y debía considerarlo una asquerosa rata traidora, si es que sabía siquiera de su existencia. Pero si lo odiaba era con todo su derecho, aunque el odio no fuera para él. Por eso era tan frustrante y agotador encontrarse en su posición. Era como caer en un hoyo sin fin, en el que todo fuera negro, y solo eso.

Sin embargo, ese día, el de la visita del ministro de Magia, su frustración creció de manera exponencial al ver el periódico. No tuvo que hacer demasiado esfuerzo para reconocerlo, después de haberlo visto de esa manera durante más de diez años. La rata asquerosa estaba en Egipto, con la familia Weasley. ¿Disfrutando de unas vacaciones con miembros de la antigua Orden del Fénix? Hasta sonaba ridículo, pero así era. Y entonces, luego de asegurarse que el Ministro no sospecharía de él y esperar a que éste estuviera lo bastante lejos de la prisión, decidió poner en marcha el plan que vino a su mente en ese mismo instante. Escapar.

Y así, después de doce años de no hacerlo, Sirius Black volvió a ser ese chucho cuyo color hacía alusión a su apellido. Adoptó la forma con la que había pasado los mejores momentos de su vida. En un solo instante cargado de frustración, Sirius volvió a ser Canuto. Y como solía hacer en sus años de Hogwarts se introdujo en la negrura de la noche. Pero esta vez, era una negrura diferente, y un sentimiento diferente. Si antes había jovialidad y camaradería, ahora esta era sustituida por odio y frustración. Por el dolor de perder a sus mejores amigos.

Los dementores no se darían cuenta; solo lo verían como un perro, un ser sin sentimientos de los que alimentarse, aunque él ciertamente no lo era. Él tenía sentimientos; de venganza, rencor, y frustración. Sobre todo este último. Era la sensación predominante en su cuerpo desde hacía doce años, cuando descubrió a Peter.

¡Cómo deseaba haberlo matado! Si al menos lo hubiera hecho, Azkabán habría sido un poco más soportable. Pero no interesaba; lo haría pagar por todo el daño hecho. No a él, ese daño era el menos importante, sino a James, a Remus, a Lily, y sobre todo al pequeño Harry. Al mismo que James aconsejaba llamar a esa rata "tío" antes de morir.

Definitivamente esa rata no viviría por mucho tiempo más; él se aseguraría de eso. La buscaría así fuera lo último que hiciera, y acabaría con ese traidor. Luego, podría morir, o volver a la negrura de Azkabán, que era casi lo mismo. Pero ya no cargaría con el estrés y la frustración en sus hombros.

Sin embargo, antes debía hacer algo. Antes debía verlo, conocerlo, asegurarse que se encontraba bien. Por eso vagó muchos días por el Londres mágico; buscando información sobre el pequeño. Sirius necesitaba saber que Harry era feliz, o al menos tan feliz como se puede ser cuando no puedes ni recordar a tus padres. Así pues, Canuto escuchó, y esperó, hasta que dio con el paradero de su ahijado.

En cuanto lo averiguó, se dirigió a ese sector muggle en el que el chico –que ya no debía ser tan chico– vivía, y había crecido. La más sincera obstinación recorrió su cuerpo al pensar que en lugar de haber vivido una genial y divertida existencia en la mansión Black con él, el último Potter había tenido que soportar a, como Cornamenta los llamaba, "los muggles más muggles del mundo". Era terriblemente frustrante.

Después de un rato de esperar oculto en arbustos y callejones oscuros, Sirius vio al joven salir de la casa. Había tanto que quería decirle, contarle, disculparse... pero no podía en ese momento. Solamente pudo observarlo, y sonreirle con esa picardía que su yo perruno tenía, y que sus amigos llamaban "tenebrosa". Estuvo varios días así, sonriéndole al chico y cuidándolo en silencio, como siempre debió haber hecho. Como James hubiera querido que hiciera. Pettigrew no era tan importante en ese momento, porque el vivo retrato de James Potter lograba que Sirius dejara su frustración de lado, aunque no fuera para siempre.

* * *

¡Y eso fue todo! Muchísimas gracias por leer, espero que lo hayas disfrutado...

Besos enormes y un pastel de chocolate :D


End file.
